


Big Bad Susie

by eternalflamebabby



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mute Kris (Deltarune)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalflamebabby/pseuds/eternalflamebabby
Summary: Noelle struggles to come out of her shell while Susie tries to be kinder. A chance encounter leads to Susie finding out just why Noelle is always so anxious.Note: There's diapers in this. It's tame, but if you're not into that sort of thing, this might not be the story for you.





	1. Chapter 1

Standing outside the school, Noelle took a deep breath. Today was the day. She was going to talk to the feared purple people eater, Susie. It was only yesterday that Kris informed her that Susie was, against all appearances, actually nice.

How Susie and Kris got to know each other so well in the one school day they were gone was a thought that the young reindeer quickly pushed to the back of her mind. Both Kris and susie had difficulty fitting in and behaving in school. “They must be kindred spirits of a sort”, she mused to herself.

Anxiety threatened to get the better of her, however. Kris had been known to trick the nervous doe on a lark. How disheartening would it be if she approached Susie and the toothy giant turned out to be as menacing as everyone believed?

No. Kris wouldn’t have any reason to do that. He doesn’t know the feelings Noelle held for Susie. And Kris’ pranks were always more… practical. Nothing terribly elaborate or duplicitous. His pranks were attempts to elicit a reaction from her then and there.

Kris liked to scare her. Simply because he thought it was fun. Noelle could not think of any time Kris intentionally tried to hurt her feelings or actually hurt her.

But even then, what would a girl like Susie see in a dainty doe like Noelle? Susie was the toughest girl… well, anywhere! Noelle was the complete opposite! Not confident like Susie. Certainly not strong or tough at all. Susie was so cool. She’d have to be pretty crazy to want anything to do with Noelle. Especially with the embarrassing secret she’d been keeping from everyone at school...

Before the red-nosed girl could assuage all of her fears, she was startled from her fretting by the ringing school bell. As if suddenly noticing that all the other students had already gone in, leaving her alone outside, Noelle gripped her bag and ran towards the entrance.

Entering the hall, it was clear that everyone else was already in class. Noelle quickly made her way towards Alphys’ classroom. The fur on the back of the deer’s neck stood up as she realized she was actually late for class.

She had never been late to class before!

She had never been in trouble for anything in her life!

Not only that, she’d be front and center as soon as she walked in. Everyone would see that she’d messed up. With Catti in class the whole school would know before lunchtime! Berdly would never let her live this down! And the project! They still needed to work on the project!

 

The red-nosed reindeer felt herself begin to fall into a panic attack. “Not here. Not now. Not today!”, she thought angrily to herself. She was always so careful to avoid awkward situations. Daydreaming about Susie and obsessing over what Kris had told her and caused her to lose focus and now her anxiety was actually getting the better of her.

Worse still, she felt an unmistakable pressure building up in her bladder. Her nervous nature would at times cause her to have accidents. Wetting the bed was still a somewhat weekly occurrence. Even though she’d grown accustomed to wearing protection in case of accidents, this was the last thing she needed.

Noelle stood paralyzed in the empty hallway, trying to come up with a way out. A chill ran up her spine.

“I’ll just go home and have mom call and have me excused!”, she thought in a moment of desperation.

“No, she’d never let me get away with it!” Noelle despaired, “Maybe I can go to the hospital and ask dad?!”

She was having difficulty breathing. She needed to get out of here right now. As if by instinct alone Noelle felt herself run towards the door.

Clasping the handle with sweaty palms, Noelle swung the door open. She froze, paralyzed. A giant loomed over her in the doorway.

A somewhat wide-eyed Susie stood on the other side of the door, her hand reaching out to open the door that was only now pulled away from her.

Noelle’s legs began to shake, internally cursing them for refusing to run any further.

“Move.” Susie growled. “I’m tryin’ ta get to class.”

Noelle closed her eyes, unable to move or speak.

“What’s the matter?” Susie gave Noelle an annoyed sneer. “Cat got your tongue?”

Noelle attempted to respond, but all the could manage was a pathetic squeak in response.

Susie blinked a few times at the sad sight before her, not sure what to make of it.

“Did I just catch you playin’ hooky?” Susie accused with a big toothy grin. “Little miss perfect ain’t so perfect after all? Is that it?”

Noelle stood petrified as Susie leaned closer, face to fangs. Maybe she wasn’t so nice after all, the doe thought to herself.

“Yanno, quiet kids really PISS ME OFF!” Susie barked, growing increasingly annoyed with the girl shivering in her way.

Noelle felt herself go palid. Her legs buckled under and she found herself falling backwards onto the ground.

Susie couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at what she was looking at. Bag and school supplies spilled on the ground. Noelle in the middle, sitting flat on her butt. Her skirt exposing what was clearly a soaked diaper underneath. Face covered by the palms of her hands.

Susie suddenly felt very guilty.

“Uh... hey, you ok?” Susie knelt down, struggling to soften her voice.

Noelle began sobbing. Feeling humiliated and frightened she didn’t know what to do. Was Susie trying to be nice or was she going to be mean again?

Susie’s annoyance had completely dissipated, now replaced with panic. She didn’t know how to handle stuff like this.

“Hey! You! Stop crying! It’s ok! I won’t tell nobody you ditched class!”, Susie was trying, and failing, to lightening the mood.

Noelle gave no response, trapped in the clutches of a full-on panic attack. How could things get any worse, she thought to herself. She couldn’t even speak up.

Susie sighed and stood up. “Where’s Kris when ya need ‘em? They’re really good with feelings and stuff!” She said aloud to no one in particular.

Looking down at Noelle, Susie was unsure of how to proceed. She didn’t want to scare the girl any further. But she couldn’t just leave her crying in the hall like this either.

“So, I’m like, gonna pick you up now.” Susie announced. “I’m not gonna hurt you or nothin’.”

Noelle didn’t have time to object before she felt herself scooped up by the armpits. She tried looking away, but Susie was looking straight at her with an intensity that made her uncomfortable.

“What’s eatin’ you?” Susie asked, not really expecting an answer at this point.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Noelle tried to find her voice, but again just kind of meeped at Susie.

“Yer gettin’ closer.” Susie egged on with a grin.

“I-I..” Noelle kicked her dangling legs in frustration, as if trying to get away.

 

“Heh…” Susie chuckled somewhat amused by the small doe.

“L-Let m-me g-go…” Noelle squeaked, voice tiny as a mouse. “P-please.”

“Sure thing.” With a shrug Susie lowered Noelle back onto her feet.

As soon as Susie let go Noelle felt herself falling again, her legs betraying her once more. Susie was quick to catch her, with what Noelle could best guess must be a concerned look on her face.

“How ‘bout I hold on ’ta ya fer a bit.” Susie said lifting Noelle back up with little effort.

“I-I’ll be ok.” Noelle said suddenly taking note of Susie’s bulging arms. Flustered, this was not how she had wanted this to happen.

“I’ll take ya to the nurse.” Susie offered, trying to sound cool and uncaring. “Ya don’t seem to be doing too hot.”

“N-No!” Noelle said in a sharper tone and louder than she’d intended. Susie certainly took note, giving her a quizzical look.

“Well, where do ya wanna go then?” Susie asked with feigned annoyance. “I ain’t got all day ‘ta babysit ya.”

Noelle’s face suddenly felt hot as it blushed with both anger and embarrassment.

“I’m not a baby!” Noelle kicked at Susie, though the purple monstress easily avoided her tiny legs by holding her further out.

“Well now yer actin’ like one!” Susie expressed with some annoyance.

Noelle said nothing as her eyes began to get teary again. Susie began to panic. She’d just gotten the girl to stop crying.

“Stop the waterworks, will ya? I didn’t mean ‘nuthin!” Susie said somewhat apologetically.

“Just… take me home.” Noelle felt utterly defeated. “I don’t wanna be here anymore.”

“Sure. I didn’t really want to go to class anyway.” Susie said dryly.

Noelle didn’t know what surprised her more, that Susie agreed to it, or that she wasn’t making fun of her. “My bag!” she suddenly remembered.

“Promise not ‘ta bite or kick?” Susie asked matter-of-factly with a stern look.

Noelle simply nodded, unsure what to say.

With what appeared to be no effort at all, Susie flung Noelle into one arm, cupping it underneath her puffy bottom, making both Susie and Noelle acutely aware of the still very soaked diaper.

Susie made no mention of it however, as she leaned and reached with her other arm to grab Noelle’s stuff off the floor.

Soon everything was back in the bag and flung over Susie’s other shoulder.

Without another word, Susie strode right out of school, Noelle in her arms.

It wasn’t the fairy tale romance Noelle was hoping for, nor the way she expected her day to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Noelle could not begin to fathom what was going through Susie's mind. The purple monstress' hair made it difficult to see her eyes, and if she was having any particular feelings on the matter, her face betrayed no emotion or expression.

Still, her mix of trepidation and excitement kept her from saying anything. The timid reindeer sat in the arms of her long-time crush. Whisking her away from school with nary a complaint or argument.

Noelle soon found herself contemplating whether or not she could muster the courage to lean her head against Susie's shoulder. Or bolder still, wrap her arms around the monstress' lavender neck.

"Which way?" Susie's dry and monotone question pulled the tiny doe out of her wistful thinking. It was now that she noticed they were at the crosswalk down the streetbfrom school.

Still gathering her thoughts, Noelle opened her mouth, but words would not come.

Susie huffed, but said nothing. The alleged purple people eater stood by the road, somewhat obviously looking away from Noelle. Whether she was trying to guess which way to go or merely trying to hide her frustration was anyone's guess.

"I can feel you shakin' y'know." Susie muttered still looking away, her voice tired. "I can put you down, if you'd like."

"N-No!" Noelle spoke up, suddenly finding her voice. Her hands clinging tightly to the denim jacket.

One wide yellow eye peered straight at her through Susie's mane. Once again, Noelle had managed to get the tall beastly girl's attention, though she remained expressionless; as if waiting for something else.

"I... I like this." Noelle was almost a whisper. Her courage floundering just as she spoke up, averting her eyes from Susie's stoic gaze.

The red nosed deer could feel Susie's chest heave as she breathed in deeply and let out a slow sigh. She found it oddly soothing and barely noticed herself emulating the girl she was so fond of, taking a deep breath of her own.

"You can just, like, point." Susie said matter-of-factly. Noelle felt her weight shift onto Susie's hip. Not daring to imply that her arm might be getting tired, Noelle said nothing of it and gently pointed a finger towards a nearby park.

Susie raised an eyebrow at Noelle briefly before giving a shrug of mild indifference and turning towards the direction given.

"Guess ya don't wanna go home either, huh?" Susie declared, looking straight ahead as she crossed the street.

While Noelle have no response, Susie was right. Home was not a place she relished being at right now. Nor did the hospital where her dad was staying. She just wanted to get away from everything and everyone. At least for now.

Besides, when else would she have another chance to have Susie all to herself? Panicky as she still was, Noelle wasn't gonna pass up this chance to get to know her crush better.

Susie strode onto the grassy hill effortlessly. Both she and Noelle remained silent. Though it did not go unnoticed by Susie that the deer clung to her jacket tightly. An observation that made her cheeks flush with warmth.

The park was deserted for the time being, as most people were at work or school. Still, Susie made sure to find a secluded spot where she could put Noelle down.

Placing Noelle's bag on one of the table benches conveniently sitting under a tree, the toothy terror turned her attention to Noelle and said, "I'm going to put you down now."

Noelle simply nodded, her hand loosening their grip.

With little effort, Susie scooped up the timid doe with both hands and sat her on the table. This put Noelle high enough to look straight at her crush, though both turned their eyes elsewhere in short order.

The sound of Noelle's bag being opened and being rummaged through caught the reindeer's attention. Turning to find Susie's big purple hands fumbling through it, Noelle found the courage to indignantly ask aloud, "What are you doing?!"

Susie shuffled a few things around the bag, nary a word or acknowledgement that she heard any objections. Finally settling on what she was searching for, she pulled her arm out form the bag. Noelle's eyes widened as she noticed the unmistakable white plastic backing of a folded diaper in Susie's hand.

"Put that back!" Noelle panicked. She reached for the diaper in the monstress' hand, but was foiled by the notable height disparity.

"Ya need ta get out of that one." Susie stood holding the diaper overhead. Her face was expressionless, but the words carried what Noelle could only interpret as genuine concern.

Noelle could feel her eyes start to water. Wasn't everything else humiliating enough?

"Hey! Hey!" Susie didn't want anymore crying. It made her feel icky. And bad. But not a good kind of bad. The bad kind of bad.

"I'm not gonna make fun of ya." Susie said flatly.

Noelle was beggining to sniffle and her lower lip quivered. Crying was all but imminent if Susie didn't think of something soon.

"It's ok!" Susie pleaded with little effect.

"I... uh, used ta wet th' bed alla time." Susie said looking away, hoping that revelation would give them some common ground and out the doe at ease.

"R-really..?" Noelle blubbered her words between sniffles.

"N-Not anymore!" Susie blurted out with some embarrassment, her arms flailing, diaper still in hand.

Noelle's somber expression broke into laughter at the sight of big bad Susie waving a diaper while trying to save face.

It somehow made Susie cuter in her eyes.

Susie simply huffed in response and crossed her arms.

"There. Now you have somethin' I don't want people knowin'." Susie grumbled. "We're even."

They were both quiet for a beat before Noelle finally found the courage to ask the obvious question, "So why did you sneak into my bag to grab a diaper?"

Susie rolled her eyes hard enough that it looked like they'd pop out any second.

"Cuz' ya need a change!" Susie said waving the diaper in front of Noelle dramatically, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and the doe was incapable of understanding it.

"I know that!" Noelle snapped back, embarrassed at being spoken to like a child.

"So lie down." Susie crossed her arms expectantly.

Noelle's face flushed crimson upon the realization of what Susie had intended to do. She averted her gaze downward, flustered, her hands clinging to the tables edge.

"I didn't put ya on the table fer lunch." Susie grumbled. Noticing Noelle's embarrassment, she added, "It's easier this way. Ain't nobody's gonna come here."

"Y-You've done this before?" Noelle gulped, looking back up at Susie.

"'Course!" Susie sneered at the implication that she didnt know what she was doing. "Ain't cha ever babysat yer neighbors rugrats or something?"

"You babysit?!" Noelle exclaimed surprised. The idea that someone like Susie could still be good with kids was a pleasant revelation.

"Yeah, yeah." Susie handwaved at the deer. "Don't make a thing of it."

"N-No... i-it's nice." Noelle said apologetically. "That you do that, I mean."

"They're a buncha little snots." Susie said dismissively, but with a wry smile that gave away a hint of affection for the little troublemakers.

Noelle tried to stifle a giggle between her hands. A part of her liked this side of Susie. She didn't want to ruin it by laughing in the purple girl's face.

Surprisingly, Susie smiled a big toothy smile in return. "There ya go. I thought ya was gonna start bawlin' any second now."

"I still might." Noelle half-joked nervously. Though much more at ease, she'd never had anyone like Susie know her secret. Much less attempt to change her.

"Sorry if I scared ya." Susie's voice was stern and sincere. "I kinda panic when people cry. I, uh, never know quite what to do or say." She added, scratching the back of her head.

"It's ok... I guess." Noelle smiled timidly. "You meant well."

"And it's, uh... given me a chance to know you a bit better..." Noelle's voice trailed off as it went down to a whisper.

"Heh." Susie tried to put her devil may care persona back on, without success. "I guess so..."

The giant purple monstress and the timid doe looked away from one another, both acutely aware of how awkward it suddenly had become.

"So, uh, I guess you should lie down before ya get a rash?" Susie finally asked breaking through the silent awkwardness.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few days since Noelle’s panic attack and subsequent picnic with Susie. At least, she wanted to think of it as a picnic. In spite of her intimidating demeanor, Susie had shown herself to be quite protective of the tiny doe. And quite gentle when she wanted to be. The young doe could not recall the last time anyone had changed her diapers, but Susie proved to be adept at it.

Any fears that the purple monstress had intended to humiliate or mock Noelle in any way had pretty much vanished by now. Though she lamented the fact that Susie continued to keep her distance at school. Other than one random encounter near the Pezza place, which consisted of little more than a knowing nod from Susie, they had not really spoken since that fateful day. Granted, Noelle could barely muster a squeak in response herself.

Class had barely begun and Noelle was already wondering if she’d be seeing the tall dinosaur girl today. Whether Susie ever made it to class was anyone’s guess. Though in truth, she’d been far more consistent ever since she befriended Kris. Perhaps Kris would be the way to get closer to Susie? Whatever happened that day, whatever she felt, she wanted to feel again.

Ironically enough, knowing that Susie knew her secret somehow made it less embarrassing. The anxious reindeer certainly wasn’t feeling anywhere as self-conscious about it as she had before. She even kind of started to enjoy going to school in them; perhaps because she now associated it with the monstress of her affections?

Before she could ponder on her thoughts any further a tap on the shoulder snapped her back to reality. “I’m very talented, but I’m not planning on doing this entire project by myself, y’know.”

Noelle was never terribly fond of Berdly. But she could never seem to escape being dragged into grouping with him. If only she could speak up more often, Noelle admonished herself. “S-Sorry! I’ll get right on it!”

Berdly had his obnoxious smirk smeared all over his face. He opened his beak to say something else when the classroom door swung open with a slam against the wall, silencing the whole class.

It was Susie.

“W-Welcome to class, S-Susie.” Alphys was visibly nervous as ever at the sight of the tall girl. “Uhm… you’re, you’re late again.”

Noelle could tell Susie was rolling her eyes behind her dark purple mane.

“I’m here, ain’t I?” Susie grumbled with a shrug.

“Chalk! I need more chalk!” Alphys chucked a box of chalk out the window. “Please go get some more chalk!” She had given up on pretending to find excuses to get Susie out of the classroom.

“Augh! Fine!” Susie relented, not wanting to make a scene.

“And take-” Alphys gestured absent-mindedly towards where Kris usually sat.

“ME!” Noelle surprised herself and the entirety of her class. All eyes on her now she suddenly felt very small. Susie appeared the most surprised of all, staring at the reindeer with what appeared to be mutual confusion and shock. “I-I’ll go.”

“Okay, Noelle. You can go.” Alphys didn’t feel the need to fight it.

Noelle stood up sheepishly, as most of the class still looked on. She shuffled her way over to the door as Susie stepped out. As the timid doe closed the door she could see Kris giving two enthusiastic thumbs up; their face as expressionless as ever.

Making her way out to the hall, door slamming closed behind her, Noelle could see Susie halfway down the hall already. The tiny doe chased after.

Having managed to catch up to her classmate, Noelle suddenly found herself incapable of saying anything. She was struggling a bit to keep up. The long legged monstress could take bigger strides with less effort. And Noelle could tell that Susie was actively trying not to look at her.

“H-How’ve you been?” Noelle finally managed to blurt out, a little louder than intended.

“Ahm ok.” Susie said curtly and picked up the pace.

“I-It’s nice to see you again!” Noelle tried to ignore the cold shoulder and tailed right behind the purple dinosaur.

No response. Not even a dismissive shrug. Susie just kept astride.

“Susie?!” Noelle called in a slightly louder tone, one arm outstretched, reaching for the girl she’d fallen so hard for, to no avail. The wanna-be purple people eater simply kept walking, leaving the tiny doe behind.

Noelle couldn’t understand. Susie had been much more open before. She thought they’d really connected. And now, here she was, acting as if they were complete strangers. After all that panicking and all those jumbled emotions, did Noelle not mean anything to Susie? Were they not even friends?

“STOP IGNORING ME!” Noelle shouted down the hall with a loud stomp of her hoof on the ground.

Susie stopped dead in her tracks.

Noelle could feel tears welling up in her eyes already. She always did this. She’d always cry when she got angry.

Susie turned around with what could only be described as a look of sheer terror on her face. “Oh no…” The big bad monstress ran up to Noelle. “Aw, geez… D-Don’t cry!”

Looking around in a panic, Susie scooped up the teary-eyed red-faced doe in her arms and booked it towards the girls bathroom.

Susie opened the bathroom door with one swift kick. Still holding onto a sniffling Noelle, Susie shuffled the tiny reindeer’s weight onto one arm so that she could lock the door behind them with the other.

Before Susie could do or say anything else, she felt Noelle’s tiny fists pounding on her chest. “Why?! Why are you always so MEAN?!” The words stung more than the punching.

“I-I wasn’t trying to be mean t’ya!” Susie pleaded, now acutely aware of what had set the typically anxious girl off.

Susie sat the still angry doe in front of the mirrors, which put Noelle just about on eye level with her. The indignant deer crossed her arms and glared at Susie. Noelle wanted an explanation, and she was going to get it, one way or another.

Susie opted not to mention how cute Noelle looked even when she was as mad and puffy eyed as she was right now. She shook the thought from her mind.

“Well?” Noelle asked somewhat exasperated. Her expression softening considerably.

Susie wasn’t quite sure how to respond. Looking away she stuck her hands in her pockets and shrugged. “I jus’... y’know.”

“Just tell me!” Noelle demanded. “Did I do something wrong?”

“What? No!” Susie scoffed, as if the notion of Noelle ever doing anything wrong in her life was the most absurd thing in the world.

“Then why are you avoiding me?!” Noelle could feel herself start to crack again. “I thought you liked me....”

Susie felt her face flush a deep crimson. “I-I do!”

Now it was Noelle’s turn to blush, her face hot.

“I jus’...” Susie facepalmed, struggling to find the words.

“You what?” Noelle was trying hard to not be mad, feeling frustrated with Susie’s obstinance.

“Yer like, this perfect little princess!” Susie baked louder than she’d intended to.

Noelle’s face turned sour. Is this what Susie really thought of her?

“No! No! Not like that!” Susie waved her arms, immediately catching the doe’s displeasure. “I mean…”

Noelle narrowed her eyes.

Susie took a deep breath.

“Me an’ Kris, we’re trouble.” Susie admitted. “It’s no big deal if people see us together.”

“So I’m too much of a goody-goody for you to want to be seen with me?” Noelle chirped, arms crossed.

“No! Augh!” Susie was pacing around the bathroom, visibly frustrated.

“You do really good at school. An’ you got friends. An’...” Susie stammered the words out. “I didn’t want people ta’ start treatin’ ya badly cuz o’ me.”

“What do you mean?” Noelle gave Susie a confused look.

“I didn’t want people thinkin’ less o’ ya...” Susie muttered, hands in her pockets. “...if they saw us together.”

“I don’t care about that!” Noelle’s threw her arms up. “That’s so dumb!”

Susie stared back at the tiny doe, dumbfounded.

“But also very very sweet.” Noelle leaned forward, pressing her forehead up against Susie’s.

“So, like, yer not mad?” Susie grinned, looking straight into her eyes.

“Oh, I’m still mad!” Noelle scrunched her face. “No more ignoring me! Or avoiding me! Or making me chase you down the hall!”

“Alright, alright!” Susie knew she’d been beat. And she wasn’t about to rile up the red-nosed reindeer again. “I’m sorry... if I made ya’ feel like I didn’t like ya’. I like ya’... a lot.”

This was it. They were alone. The door was locked. Noelle didn’t know if she’d ever have the nerve again.

Susie froze as she felt the doe’s soft furry lips press against her toothy maw and cling to her neck, tiny legs dangling in the air.

Before either of them knew it, Susie wrapped her arms around Noelle and kissed back. Making every effort not to bare her teeth or hug the smaller girl too tightly.

One breath later and the two monster girls stood in the middle of the bathroom, their feelings for one another finally evident.

They gazed at each other for several moments. Susie’s eyes were warm. Noelle felt like she was standing on a cloud.

And then the panic set in.

“Oh my gosh! Did I really just do that?!” Noelle’s buried her face in her hands. “I’m so sorry! I should have asked!”

“No! No!” Susie still had no idea exactly how to handle Noelle’s emotional reactions. “That was… really nice!”

“Y-You mean it?” Noelle peeked from behind her hands.

“Y-Yeah!” Susie looked genuinely girlish for a change, her face flush.

Gingerly taking Noelle’s tiny hand, Susie gestured towards the door. “We should get out of here…”

“I guess…” Noelle tried, and failed, to hide her disappointment.

“I won’t get weird on ya’ again!” Susie reassured. “Promise.”

“Okay, but…” Noelle fidgeted a bit.

“But?” Susie raised a knowing eyebrow.

Noelle gestured for Susie to lean in and whispered, “I need a change.”


	4. Chapter 4

Susie could scarcely believe it. Every day she’d ask herself what a girl like Noelle saw in a brutish monster like herself. Sometimes, in solitude, the self-doubt would begin to creep in and start to eat at her, threatening to embitter her. These feelings were always dispelled once in the presence of the delicate doe, however. And when that wasn’t possible, Kris was ever the stoic supporter.

While Susie kept a tactful distance at school still, word had gotten around that she and Noelle were involved in some manner or other. Though Susie suspected that Kris may have spilled the beans in some fashion, the possibility of people seeing her and Noelle’s interactions and putting two and two together wasn’t an unlikely prospect either.

Berdy in particular had become much more polite to Noelle. Whether out of Noelle’s new-found confidence in herself or fear of upsetting the purple monstress was anyone’s guess. Whatever people’s suspicions may be about the nature of Susie and the red-nosed reindeer’s relationship, it did not take long for it to become fairly evident that to upset Noelle would inevitably result in the responsible party being met by a menacing yellowed toothy grin.

Conversely, some other students had begun to see Susie in a new light. Having bonded with Kris had improved her reputation somewhat; though he himself could be trouble. But gaining the attention of sweet innocent Noelle? That got people to notice. Even Alphys seemed less eager to shoo the tall dinosaur girl on endless fetch quests as of late. Though it remained to be seen whether any of this newfound respect would last, and Susie admitted to not being entirely comfortable with it herself.

Noelle, for her part, couldn’t be happier. She wanted people to see in Susie what she and Kris saw. Though the deer begrudgingly accepted that this was perhaps easier said than done.

Nonetheless, Susie had become a presence of safety and comfort for the doe. Someone who’s presence allowed her to be open and vulnerable, without fear of being bullied or made fun of. While Susie could be a tad overzealous at times, her protectiveness of Noelle was sincere and never possessive.

 

That presence allowed Noelle to muster up the courage to finally invite Susie for a sleepover on one of their walks home from school. An invitation Susie cooly accepted, but who’s confident exterior masked an inside that was panicking at the idea of sleeping under the same roof as a girl she liked.

“Yer folks prolly ain’t gonna be too keen on me.” Part of Susie was seeking reassurance. The other part of her was hoping for a way out, now that she’d agreed to the sleepover.

“My, uh, dad is still in the hospital. And my mom is never home because of work. So we’ll basically have the place to ourselves!” Noelle’s attempt to be blassé about her absentee parents was something Susie saw right through.

“That’s… rough.” Susie mused as she effortlessly carried both her and her girlfriends belongings down the street. She wanted to say something supportive. Something that could make Noelle feel better, but all she could muster was awkward silence.

“It’s okay!” Noelle tried to brighten the mood. “We can just be ourselves and not worry about whether or not my parents like you! We don’t need their approval anyway!”

The doe’s sunny disposition could be rather infectious, even to one as rough around the edges as Susie.

Accepting this declaration, the purple dinosaur nodded in agreement. “You got a point there.”

“Besides, I think my dad would probably be happy I brought anyone home.” Noelle added. “I think he worries I don’t have any friends.”

“But everybody likes you.” Susie said dryly, stating more fact than anything else. “Hard ta think you wouldn’t have any friends.”

“I-I’m obedient, and quiet, and unobtrusive.” Noelle looked down at the pavement. She felt a pang of shame. “It’s easy to be liked when you let people walk all over you. And those people aren’t friends.”

Noelle looked back up at Susie. “Not like you! You’re not afraid to speak your mind and give people a piece of your mind!” The doe gushed. “You’re not afraid of being who you are. Or afraid if someone doesn’t like you.”

The last sentence stung a bit. Susie was always afraid of being disliked. But for the most part Noelle had the right of it. The burly dino refused to compromise who she was, for better or for worse.

“You, uh, might wanna get the gate.” Finally arriving at their destination, Susie was relieved at the opportunity to change the subject.

“Oh, right!” Noelle fumbled with her pockets. “I didn’t forget my keys this time! Honest!”

The black metal gate, while baroque, still came across as oddly cold and unwelcoming to Susie. A feeling she pushed aside when Noelle gestured for her to follow. “Cmon, there’s a side gate we can use. This one is usually for the limo.”

Limo. Once again, the fact that Susie and Noelle came from vastly different worlds was all too apparent. Though Noelle did her best to reassure the butch monster girl that it didn’t matter, sometimes it was difficult to ignore. While Susie trusted that Noelle’s interest in her was genuine, she suspected certain elements of the society they lived in would not look as kindly on their relationship, given their disparate upbringings.

 

Nonetheless, Susie was determined to make it work. Noelle was worth it. And she had friends like Kris she could turn to for advice and unflinching support when needed.

The two girls made their way through a small stone archway and followed a cobblestone path up to the house. Noelle’s home was fairly extravagant, as far as Susie was concerned anyway. The main gate led to a driveway that circled right up to the front door.

Making their way inside Susie couldn’t help but gawk at the marble floors. She walked up to the fancy stairway to the second floor and looked up. A large family portrait sat on the wall, a depiction that seemed a tad too insincerely quaint and functional for Susie’s tastes. While certainly pretty to look at, the more she took in, the more the house felt empty and lonely to Susie.

“Let’s get your stuff into the upstairs guest room and then we can figure out something for dinner!” Noelle bolted up the stairs, with an accidental peek at the plastic padding under the doe’s skirt pulling Susie out of her daze. Normally Noelle was very cautious about going up and down the stairs at school. But at home, with only Susie to keep her company, she felt no reason to be modest about it.

At least she didn’t need a change yet, Susie thought to herself, before following her relatively smaller girlfriend up the stairs.

Noelle gave Susie a short tour as they made their way down the upstairs hallway. “My room is on this end, and the guest room is the one before it. My mom’s room is on the opposite end, and so’s my dad’s. Which means we basically have this whole side of the floor to ourselves.”

The hall had several pictures and awards on display, many of them Noelle’s. Susie couldn’t help but stare. Something that did not go unnoticed by Noelle. “Yeah, my parents hang everything up. It’s not a big deal. Really!” Noelle yanked Susie by the arm and dragged her further down the hall. “Do you want to see the guest room?!”

“I guess.” Susie was feeling a bit overwhelmed and not hiding it very well. Noelle felt like she was tugging on a lead balloon.

“Or… we could hang out in my room for a bit.” Noelle blushed. Her voice suddenly very shy.

Panic gripped a very flustered Susie, who suddenly sprang back to life. “Guest room! Show me the guest room!”

The guest room was sparse, but very tidy. The stand out piece being the large vanity with long wide drawers and a mirror tall enough that Susie could see herself without having to slouch or lean into. Susie dumped her belonging onto the large bed and took in her surroundings. “This is… really nice.”

“It’s kind of plain compared to the rest of the house, but I figure you might prefer that.” Noelle admitted, noting Susie’s obvious discomfort.

“Yeah.” Susie shook her head, and turned towards Noelle with a big toothy grin. “I’m jus’ not used ta it, is all.”

“Sorry if I overwhelmed you.” Noelle seemed genuinely apologetic. “I can leave you alone if you like.”

“What? No!” Susie snapped a bit louder than she’d intended. Noelle didn’t appear to mind or notice however. She’d gotten accustomed to the fact that Susie could often be louder than she meant to be. “I mean, I came here to spend time with ya.”

Susie felt Noelle’s tiny hands grip hers.

“I wanna show you something!” Noelle led Susie over to the vanity. The purple dinosaur put up far less resistance than when she was in the hall just a few minutes ago.

Noelle knelt down and opened one of the bottom drawers. Not sure what to think Susie stood there while the reindeer rummaged through the linens and blankets.

“I know I stashed them in here...” Noelle muttered to herself. “A-ha!”

Susie was unsure how to react when she noticed Noelle holding a pack of diapers. “I, uh, already know about that.” She said snidely.

“These are for you, silly!” Noelle said excitedly. “I got them in your size!”

Susie felt herself flush crimson. “What? I don’t need those!”

“But you told me you used to have bedtime accidents.”

“When I was a kid!” Susie crossed her arms defiantly, failing to hide her embarrassment. “I’m not a baby anymore!”

“What? And I am?!” Noelle shot back.

Susie stood in stoic silence. Though behind the stern unfeeling facade she was fretting at the thought of having hurt Noelle’s feelings and was frantically trying to think of a way that she might take it back and somehow keep her pride.

The red-nosed reindeer sighed.

“You don’t have to wear them if you don’t want to.” Noelle said nonchalantly. “I just hope you don’t have any accidents. Those sheets are expensive.” A sly grin crept onto the doe’s face.

“Okay okay! I’ll wear ‘em if it’ll make you happy! Geez!” Susie threw her hands up in defeat; though Noelle saw straight through her feigned anger.

“Are you sure?” Noelle teased. “You wouldn’t want to be a big baby like me, do you?”

Susie grumbled, not really seeing a way out of this without giving her girlfriend any further ammunition to guilt her with.

“On the bed then!” Noelle was way more enthusiastic about all this than Susie had expected; though she felt there was little chance to talk her way out of it at this point.

“Yer not gonna, like, tell anyone, are ya?” Susie immediately felt dumb for asking.

“Why would I do that?!” Noelle seemed genuinely annoyed at the suggestion. “Can you just trust me on this?”

Susie’s eyes peered at Noelle through her bangs. Resigning herself to the doe’s demands, the purple dino girl sighed. “Alright.”

“Good. That’s enough fussing.”


	5. Chapter 5

Susie had to admit, the diapers were pretty comfy. These weren’t the cheap things she had to wear as a kid. Noelle spared no expense when it came to her padded rump, that much as certain.

While the purple monstress had not had any bedtime accidents in years, the red-nosed reindeer had a way of talking Susie into pretty much anything it seemed. She did find it oddly convenient that Noelle just so happened to have a large enough set of footed pjs that’d fit her large frame.

The fact that the pjs were black with a pattern of purple skulls and little blue axes only further raised her suspicions that this may have been the plan all along. Though the very noticeable bulk of the diaper made her somewhat self-conscious, Susie felt little reason to complain. It was just her and Noelle after all.

Susie made her way downstairs. She hung a right from the bottom of the stairs and found Noelle on the living room couch tapping away on her phone, wearing her own pjs, red with white trim and little christmas trees all over. “They have a two-for-one deal! What would you like on your pizza?” ”

“Pepperoni’s fine.” Susie stood at the entrance and took her surroundings in. The living room was probably twice as big as the one in her home, white walls, and with a long L-shaped couch across from a large flat screen TV mounted on the wall a good distance above the fireplace. A glass coffee table sat squarely between the TV and the couch; which she now noticed looked like it was patterned after a christmas sweater, with snowflakes and snowmen knitted all over it.

“Is that all? You can do more than one topping.” Noelle’s nose twitched slightly. Susie thought it was cute, though she opted not to say anything.

“Yeah, I don’t go for all th’ fancy stuff.” Susie shrugged, making the effort to appear nonchalant about the fact that she was wearing footed pajamas and a diaper underneath. 

“Aaand done! Pizza is on the way!” Noelle chirped with a smile before putting her phone to the side. 

“Cool.” 

Susie stood awkwardly by the doorway, unsure what to do with herself.

Noelle knew that look. It was the look of someone who felt very awkward and out of place. She’d felt that way herself many times before. It was not fun to feel out of place. So the tiny doe did what she wished people had done when she felt that way.

“C’mere silly!” Noelle patted a spot next to her. Intended for Susie, no doubt, though the purple monster girl still hesitated.  
The peculiarity of how it was now Susie who had suddenly become the wallflower whereas it was Noelle who was confident and well within her element didn’t escape either’s notice.

“I don’t bite!” Noelle’s attempt to put Susie at ease didn’t appear to have the effect she had hoped for. “Get it? Because deer are herbivores?”

“Herba-whats?” 

Of course Susie wouldn’t know what that word meant.

“Nevermind, It was a dumb joke anyway.” The red-nosed reindeer chuckled awkwardly. “Wanna watch a movie?” If humor didn’t work, maybe a distraction would do.

“What’cha got?” Susie snapped out of her daze enough to make her way to the couch. 

“We got pretty much any service you can think of.” Noelle grabbed a tablet that had been sitting nearby, once again gesturing at the spot next to her for Susie to take.

“Any cartoons?” The purple monstress gave Noelle a big toothy grin. Her anxiety apparently gone, she finally sat down next to a now very giddy doe.

“Lots!” Noelle shuffled through the options available on the tablet. “Still up to watching a scary movie with me later?”

The punk dino shuffled awkwardly. She wasn’t used to wearing diapers, and she was feeling a bit overheated in her footed pjs.

“Eh… ‘bout that…” 

“Do you not like scary movies?” Noelle’s attempt to hide the disappointment in her voice was not terribly successful. “It’s ok if you don’t.”

“I seen enough scary things.” Susie said somewhat matter-of-factly, yet annoyingly vague; staring blankly at nothing in particular.

“It’s ok, really!” Noelle reassured, sheepishly admitting, “The only reason I even watch scary movies is so I have an excuse to cuddle up to someone.”

“Oh…” That last bit certainly caught Susie’s attention. When put that way, the purple monster girl could definitely see the appeal. “Uh… maybe we could watch jus’ one?” Whether Noelle had intended to change her dinosaur girlfriend’s mind or not was anyone’s guess.

“I’ll pick a real cheesy one, I promise!” Noelle chirped excitedly.   
“Okay okay!” Susie chuckled, once again conceding to her reindeer girlfriend’s demands. 

She’d be lying if she said that she wasn’t liking the idea the more she thought about it. Though she was still struggling to not be acutely aware of the diaper between her legs. And she was not used to being so bundled up. “D’ya mind if we open a window or somethin’? I’m feelin’ pretty warm.”

“I can turn up the central cooling!” Noelle didn’t want to ruin her chance at cuddles on the couch because her girlfriend was too hot and bothered to get close. “Or you can take off the pjs! I don’t mind!” 

As if she wasn’t overheated enough already, Susie felt herself blush at the suggestion. The thought of being in nothing but a diaper was certainly something she did not want to consider at the moment. “Uh... no, I think I’ll keep ‘em on.”

“Okay. I’ll go adjust the temp real quick!” Noelle said as she hopped off the couch and headed off in the direction of the kitchen. Whether her no-pjs suggestion had been innocent or not, Susie couldn’t tell and preferred not to ask.

Not a minute later and Susie could already feel the air conditioning blast through the living room. From the sounds of it, she wondered if Noelle might have accidentally overdone it a bit. Or whether she was looking for anmore excuses for them to cuddle up together.

“Here!”

The punk dinosaur girl nearly jumped from her seat. Beside her was the familiar padded doe, dangling over from behind the couch. In her hands she had what appeared to be two sippy cups, one with snowflakes on red, the other with snowmen over a blue backdrop. “I thought you might be thirsty. Take whichever you like, they’re both fruit punch.” 

“Uh, thanks.” Susie reached out for the one with the snowmen. It was more wintry than holiday in her mind, and she was already exposed to enough Christmas aesthetic as it was.

“You can just take off the lid if you’d prefer to drink normally.” Noelle added as she pulled herself up and over to sit next to Susie. “I just didn’t want to accidentally make a mess.”

“You’re really into this stuff.” Susie muttered absent-mindedly as she popped the top of her cup and took a sip of juice.

While intended to be a mere statement of fact, Noelle feared that Susie’s words may have merely been her attempt at being polite about things. Looking down at her cup the doe sighed. “It’s too much, isn’t it?”

“Wuh?” Susie glanced sideways while half her nose was still inside the cup. Noelle had guessed correctly at just how parched the monster girl had gotten.

“I got all excited and I got ahead of myself and I made you uncomfortable.” 

“What’re ya’ talkin’ about?” Susie spoke after taking one big gulp of her drink. She appeared to be genuinely at a loss.

“You… don’t think this is weird?” Noelle twiddled her fingers as she shyly looked up at her dinosaur girlfriend.

Susie stared blankly for a moment. She was perfectly still, save for a few blinks of her eyes that Noelle noticed from behind the messy magenta bangs.

The cackle that came from the purple dinosaur was loud and hoarse. Noelle sat in stunned silence, now quite sure what to make of it. Susie made some effort to form words between breaths but failed to make any coherent sounds.

“Well, you don’t have to be so mean about it.” Noelle crossed her arms and turned her nose up petulantly. Now certain that she was being mocked.

Finally catching her breath Susie scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Of course it’s weird! So what?”

“So what?!” Noelle would have stomped her hoof on the ground had she been standing. The small kicking gesture she made got the point across all the same.

“Yeah. So what?” Susie shrugged. Her tone was enough to convey that her stance was less an act of dismissiveness and more a sincere challenge of Noelle’s preconceptions. “This is, like, th’ tamest thing ta’ be weird about in the history of anything.”

“You don’t think it’s dumb?” Noelle asked seeking reassurance.

“Maybe a little bit.” Susie confessed, quickly adding, “But I think it’s real cute. An’ I’ve seen how happy it makes ya’.”

Noelle wasn’t sure how to respond. It wasn’t quite the kind of reassurance she was looking for. But it was a kind of validation in it’s own way.

“‘Sides, it makes me feel good ta’ take care o’ ya. So maybe we can both stop bein’ worried about bein’ weird, an’ jus’... I dunno... keep bein’ weird together?” Susie shrugged once again. Though this time she was asking a genuine question rather than a rhetorical one.

Noelle wasn’t sure if she would have worded things quite that way, but she found little reason to object or argue. Besides, the room had gotten dramatically colder since she turned up the air conditioning and she wasn’t about to give up on her plan to cuddle up with Susie under a warm blanket. 

“Yeah. Let’s do that!” Noelle declared. She had made up her mind, flopping into the arms of a pleasantly surprised Susie, resting her head on the dinosaur girl’s chest. Noelle could be assertive when she wanted to, and that was one of the things Susie had come to love about her girlfriend. After the initial shock had passed, Susie wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s small frame and placed her chin on the doe’s hair; which smelled faintly of gingerbread.

Cuddling had commenced.

And Susie wasn’t about to ruin it by mentioning that she had intended to go pee just a second ago. She could probably hold it, she thought to herself. 

She wasn’t terribly bothered or concerned about whether or not she’d make it, either.


	6. Chapter 6

The pressure was beginning to build up, making Susie uncomfortable. 

The coziness of the couch she was lying in wasn’t doing anything to help, either.

While initially unconcerned, the increased urgency with which she needed to pee was making Susie very anxious.

The fact that none other than Noelle was cozily curled up on top of her and was quietly dozing only served to make her ever more self-conscious.

Where was all that devil-may-care bravado she’d had just a minute ago? Before she was held hostage by her adorable button-nose girlfriend?

Perhaps she could hold onto it if she shifted a bit, Susie thought to herself. But her desire not to disturb Noelle made it difficult to move much, if at all. 

Noelle had begun to make cute snoring noises too. Everything about her was endearing to the punk purple dinosaur, who tried to shake off the blush rising on her face.

Susie shook her head briefly. She needed to focus. She had to pee. Badly. And she didn’t want to wake Noelle up.

And while she had tried to be supportive of her girlfriends peculiar hobbies, Susie found that she herself still wasn’t terribly enthusiastic about wetting herself after all the years of bedtime accidents.

Especially as Noelle lay on top, now casually drooling onto Susie’s footed pjs.

It was as if her defiance was making things worse, with Noelle cuddling up closer and tighter with every moment Susie fretted about having an accident.

Agonizing about what to do, Susie suddenly felt a trickle escape her bladder. The shock caused her to instinctively jerk her legs together in an attempt to stop it. 

And stop it she did, but not before bucking Noelle up and waking her up with a start.

“Huh?! Wha-” Noelle lazily sat up, rubbing her eyes, still straddling over Susie.

“Uh, hey, sorry ‘bout ‘dat.” 

Susie tried to play it cool. She hadn’t wanted to bother Noelle. No one ever quite gave Susie hugs and affection like the tiny doe did. And so, Susie was always remiss to miss out on any of it. 

But since the red-nosed reindeer was already up, Susie figured she might as well take care of the minor issue that was nagging her for the past while.

“Are you ok?” Noelle looked at Susie with some concern. Her nose did that slight twitch that it did whenever the deer girl was on to something.

“Yah, s’nothin’.” Susie shrugged in the manner that she always does when she’s trying to pretend nothing is bothering her.

“Are you suuuuuuure?” Noelle leaned in with a smirk that suggested she knew something was up. She pressed her tiny button nose up against Susie’s big purple snout, eliciting a blush and causing the punk dino girl to look away momentarily.

“I jus’ gotta go pee. Don’ need ta make a fuss.” Susie harrumphed, in an effort to seem nonchalant about the fact that her bladder was now screaming at fact that Noelle was moving about on top of her. 

At least now Noelle could get off and Susie could go upstairs to the bathroom.

“Oh, okay.” Noelle flopped back on top of Susie,wrapping her arms tightly around her girlfriend.

“Uh, didn’cha jus’ hear what I said?” Susie was starting to feel desperate.

“I heard you.” Noelle giggled.

“Then why ain’cha movin’?” Susie asked as if she couldn’t simply get up anytime she wanted to.

“Cuz I like it here.” Noelle wasn’t flinching.

“Look, I really gotta-” 

Susie froze at the familiar hissing of her girlfriend wetting her diapers. She’d grown accustomed to recognizing it on account of Noelle often opting to hide the fact that she needed a change as of late. If Susie didn’t know any better(and she didn’t), she would suspect that Noelle quite enjoyed being stuck in her squishy wet diapers sometimes.

“There, now you don’t have to feel weird about using yours!” Noelle said as cheery as ever. 

But Susie was feeling more self-conscious than ever. If Noelle had hoped to put her girlfriend’s mind at ease by going first, she only made the nagging concern in the back of Susie’s mind become a giant red sign that said ‘GO’ right at the front.

All too late Susie made up her mind to run back upstairs, as she felt her own bladder finally give way to flooding her own padded underwear. Any efforts to hide her embarrassment at what she was doing were futile. Noelle was right there. She knew exactly what was going. And she was grinning ear to ear; all too happy to see Susie’s panic turn to momentary relief then back to even more panic.

“Did someone have an accident?” Noelle chirped with a wry smile. 

Susie could do little more than roll her eyes in an effort to hide her embarrassment, her face blushing red to purple and every shade in between. “You can be pretty mean yerself sometimes, y’know,” she muttered under her breath.

Noelle covered her mouth, aghast at the thought that she might have hurt Susie’s feelings somehow. “I didn’t mean to make fun of you! I’m so sorry!”

Susie snorted at how easy it was to get a reaction from Noelle. 

“You really are a creampuff!” 

Noelle turned her nose up in her adorably petulant way, arms akimbo. “I am not!”

Susie raised her hands in feigned surrender. “If you say so, miss pissy pants.”

Noelle gasped in perfectly practiced offense. “Look who’s talking!”

“This is your fault!” Susie quipped back, trying not to laugh.

“Fine, I’ll take care of it. Is that what you want? You want me to change your diaper?” Noelle made sure to emphasize the phrase ‘change your diaper’ with a big grin.

“Uh… what… no!” 

Noelle smiled confidently in the knowledge that she could get a reaction out of Susie just as easily. When she wanted to, at least.

“Okay” The tiny doe cuddled back up to her dinosaur girlfriend. “Nap time now, changes later.”

Susie opened her maw to protest, but her red-nosed girlfriend was already making cute snoring noises. Evidently, Noelle was good at pretending to be asleep when she wanted to as well.

Unsure what else to do with herself, Susie decided to follow suit and try and get some sleep. The diapers appeared to have held well thus far, and the padding had bulked up into a nice a cushy pillow for her butt. 

Susie wrapped an arm around Noelle and patted her diapered bum with the other, as they both sighed contently in each other’s arms.


End file.
